


We go out for coffee and keep to ourselves

by thestyleofsecrecy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Even is a tease, Flirting, Fluff, Isak tries to resist him, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestyleofsecrecy/pseuds/thestyleofsecrecy
Summary: He then leaned in for a kiss, but Isak gently pushed him away.“Not when we are at school…” he whispered, blushing.“Ugh, c’mon! Okay, well, you’ll see – this rule will have to be broken. I’m irresistible.”Isak doesn't want Even to kiss him when they are at school, but Even is such a tease. Isak tries to resist him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a verse of the song for him. by Troye Sivan
> 
> Btw, I wrote this to wish Even a happy birthday! ;D

Ønsdag 08:03

 

“Stop it! I’m not telling you. You are going to make fun of me…” said Isak, embarrassed.

He was walking to school with his boyfriend. It was a dark February morning and the lights of the several cars driving down the packed streets showed a world that had just woken up.

The two boys stopped in front of a Starbucks just as Even replied, “No, I’m fucking not! Please, tell me. What was the first time you saw me? I told you my story a million times; now it’s _your_ turn.”

“But your story is so much better than mine…” muttered Isak, getting in line. 

Only two people came before the couple: they wouldn’t have to wait too long. 

“Oh please, tell me,” said Even, with a look on his face too familiar not to be recognised. It was the same expression he had made when the words “ _Du er mannen i mitt liv_ ” had slipped from Isak’s mouth. When Even had wanted to hear those words again and his eyes had lit up when Isak had repeated them.

Isak couldn’t resist his boyfriend, especially when he had that look on his face. It left him speechless and willing to do anything for him, even dance to Gabrielle.

“Okay, I’ll tell you one thing: we were in the school cafeteria. That’s it. That’s _all_ you’re getting.”

“Oh, c’mon!” replied Even, laughing.

“Oh no, it’s our turn… What a shame!” said Isak, looking at a disappointed Even with a smirk on his face.

Isak ordered a decaf – his sleeping problems already kept him awake, there was no need for caffeine –, and Even asked for a _Shot In The Dark._ Isak paid, they then thanked the barista and left.

Even, who was wearing his red beanie both because of the cold weather and the fact that Isak loved it, took a sip of coffee, before saying, “If you think you can bribe me with coffee, you’re so damn wrong. I’m not letting you off this easily. You’re going to tell me sooner or later.”

“Yeah, right. _One_ day,” replied Isak, taking Even’s hand and kissing him, which stopped the boy from pouting.

They spent the rest of the walk to school talking about the previous time they had hung out with Sana and how much fun they had had together discussing silly rumours that were going around in school like who had hooked up with whom at Jonas’ party. But they had also talked about very serious issues, like Islam and discrimination, two topics close to all of them.

As soon as they arrived at Nissen, they walked up the stairs and Even, after taking off his beanie and throwing out the empty coffee cups, walked Isak to Biology.

Even had English, so he would have to go to the other building for class.

“So, I’ll see you at lunch then?” Isak asked as he took his phone out of his backpack to check the time.

“Yeah, sure! I’m waiting for the rest of the story…” said Even with an excited tone and raising his eyebrows. He then leaned in for a kiss, but Isak gently pushed him away.

“Not when we are at school…” he whispered, blushing.

“Ugh, c’mon! Okay, well, you’ll see – this rule will have to be broken. I’m irresistible.”

Isak looked down, cheeks still a little flushed and smiled. That’s when Even left, walking backwards as usual and repeating, “You’ll see…”

 

Ønsdag 10:00

 

As the bell rang, Isak was sitting next to Sana, who was wearing a sheer purple lipstick and reading a chapter on human DNA.

“Okay, that’s it for today. Remember to read from page 115 to 117 for tomorrow. Have a nice day,” said the teacher while cleaning the blackboard, preparing the room for the following class.

Isak checked his phone for texts and was surprised to see that there were none. Even always sent him a cute text in between classes and it really made going to school easier for the both of them.

 _Well_ , he thought, _he’s probably still stuck in English._ He then asked Sana whether she wanted to meet up after school to study and she replied, “Well, I know you can’t do without me, so I guess I’ll give you a couple of hours…” with a smug grin on her face.

“Yeah yeah. Whatever,” said Isak, waving at her and walking out of class.

He started walking along the corridor, where students were chatting and taking stuff out of their lockers. Noora and Eva where there, so he said hi. He then checked his phone again and not seeing any notification really bothered him. Had something happened to Even? He put his phone away and just as he was about to look back up, he felt someone grabbing his hand and pulling him into a classroom.

“Hi,” whispered the person. _Even,_ thought Isak with a sense of relief.

“Hi,” echoed Isak. “I was worried about you. I missed you.”

“Good,” said Even, walking so close to Isak that his back touched the wall. He then caressed Isak’s curls, something that left him enchanted and not willing to take his eyes off of Even.

“I was surprised when I didn’t get a text,” he whispered, his eyes still fixed on Even’s.

“I _wanted_ to surprise you. Isn’t it better this way?” he asked as he covered Isak’s neck with soft kisses.

“Hmm-hmm…” replied Isak, too enraptured by Even’s work of art to think up a better answer.

After he was done with his neck, he moved on to the cheeks and then the chin, finishing his performance with his nose against Isak’s. As always, they met in an eskimo kiss and that meant that they were about to kiss on the lips. Isak tilted his head up, ready for the final act.

That’s when Even abruptly slipped away from Isak’s mouth and close to his ear to whisper, “Game on.”

His face lit up with a grin that said, _Let’s see if you can resist me._

He walked out of the classroom leaving Isak standing there, speechless, with his mouth still open.

 

Ønsdag 12:00

 

Isak walked into the cafeteria and went over to the counter to order a waffle and a Coke.

He took out a few coins from his green jacket and paid.

“I’ll have a cheese toast with lots of cardamom,” a voice behind him said.

Isak turned around, holding his plate, and realised it was Even.

The boy behind the counter made a surprised face at Even’s strange order, but then went on to prepare the toast.

“So, what have you decided? Still trying to resist me?” asked Even, taking some money out of his black wallet.

“ _Trying!?_ Ha - I’m _so_ nailing this. You have no idea! Watch me.” Isak left and went to look for the Boys’ table.

As soon as he found them he took a seat, the one next to Jonas and in front of Mahdi and Magnus. Mahdi was beaming as he talked about how much he liked waffles day. Then Magnus started making jokes about Jonas’ party and, when he saw Even walking by, shouted: “Hey, man. Join us!”

Even sat in front of Isak and put the plate with the cheese toast on the table. Magnus asked him advice on girls and Even gave them to him. Magnus seemed very pleased about what Even had told him, so he hugged him, telling him: “I have no idea what I would do without you!”

“Well, it seems to go around these days – right, Isak?”

Isak blushed and rolled his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment by looking the other way.

Even’s stare was still fixed on him, and could have been for a long time if Mahdi hadn’t interrupted him by asking: “Bro, why are you having a toast? It’s waffles day!”

“Yeah, I know. It’s a long story,” answered Even, raising his eyebrows seductively at Isak.

“Oh, that’s _it_ ,” burst out Isak. “Fine. I’ll tell you!”

It was so unexpected that everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to look at him. The Boys had shocked faces and they didn’t understand what was going on. Even, on the other hand, lit up and his deep blue eyes, already made shiny by the bright light coming in from the cafeteria windows, got even shinier.

“We were here, like I told you. The Boys and I were sitting at this table and you were right there,” he said, and pointed at the table right in front of them, where the girls were having lunch.

“The Boys were talking, but I was too distracted by you to listen. It was like I couldn’t function, all because of the sight of you. Then you looked back at me and I tried to act as though nothing had happened.”

Even’s eyes were now the prettiest blue, made even prettier by his big bright smile.

“Now lean in, so I can kiss you.” They both immediately got close to each other from across the table and met in a kiss. It was like fireworks: they weren’t just kissing, they were shining with happiness too.

Meanwhile, the Boys had already resumed talking from where they left off.

Even pulled away from Isak’s lips just enough to whisper, “I won”, and laugh.

“Oh, shut up!” replied Isak, smiling hugely before being pulled into another kiss, embellished by the laughter caused by their mutual teasing.


End file.
